


Całuśna gra

by Regalia1992



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Fenders, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, gra w Karty, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: [T] Była to noc gry w karty. Wszyscy pijani, albo prawie pijani, a Isabela nagle wpada na 'genialny' pomysł.Głównie to wymówka, by napisać słodki, całuśny fanfik z Andersem i Fenrisem (napisane przez kittenmage).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Kissing Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144377) by [I_hate_mages_No_you_dont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_mages_No_you_dont/pseuds/I_hate_mages_No_you_dont). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Od tłumaczki] Potoczna nazwa (przynajmniej w naszej gwarze) na złe karty to plewy. Zastosowałam ją, gdyż inne proponowane słowa nie oddają takiego pecha. Tak, żebyście wiedzieli ;)

Anders nienawidził nocy, kiedy grali w karty. Cóż... nie, właściwie tak naprawdę nie nienawidził, ale nie cierpiał jednej rzeczy.

Nie było to nic nowego, że był wyjątkowo kiepskim graczem i przez większość czasu przegrywał. Zwykle nie było to nic złego. Po prostu przegrał; zwycięzca dostawał wybrany eliksir z jego zbiorów i tyle.

Z jednym, dzisiejszym wyjątkiem.

Ich grupa była dziś większa niż zwykle. Varric, Isabela, Merrill, Fenris i Hawke byli za każdym razem. Aveline zazwyczaj pomijała rozgrywkę z powodu obowiązków strażnika, a Sebastian miał ogólne wątpliwości natury moralnej dotyczącej hazardu. Dziś byli tam wszyscy. Mogło to wiązać się z urodzinami Donnica. Mąż Aveliny rzadko przebywał z zespołem, ale w tym roku postanowił świętować w Pod Wisielcem, w prywatnych kwaterach Varrica.

Wspaniały pomysł.

W ciągu kilku minut zabawy, a może tylko tak się Andersowi wydawało, grupa nie tyle grała w karty, co strasznie się zalewała. Justice narzekał z zakamarka jego umysłu, co sprawiło, że Anders grał jeszcze gorzej, gdyż nie mógł porządnie skupić się ani na rozgrywce, ani na Justice.

Pokój wypełniało szczęśliwe szczebiotanie. Może ta noc jednak będzie miła. Po kilku latach przyzwyczajania się do zespołu Anders przywykł do zabawy i nie był już zirytowany na swoich upitych towarzyszy i ich dziwaczne pomysły. Czuł się wśród nich dobrze i był w stanie uwierzyć, przez krótką chwilę, że tej nocy jest równie wolny, jak oni; wolny od oskarżeń, mający wolną wolę. Tylko idąc przez Dolne Miasto, rzucające cień na Mrokowisko, wracało do niego poczucie zagrożenia, większe niż on czy jego klinika.  
Cóż, ta noc mogła być równie miła, jak poprzednie, gdyby nie Isabela.

To ZAWSZE musiała być Isabela!

Kiedy miała zdecydowanie debilne pomysły (nie tylko wtedy, gdy była pijana), Hawke natychmiast je podłapywała (zwłaszcza kiedy była pijana), a jeśli Varric był wtedy w pobliżu, to ich niszczycielska siła była wybitnie wysoka.  
Tej nocy ich bezmyślność obejmowała nową metodę torturowania Andersa.

Pomysł nie był bezpośrednio skierowany w niego, ale skoro to on zwykle przegrywał, to było więcej niż pewne, że będzie głównym odbiorcą 'kary'.

Anders westchnął bardzo sfrustrowany.

Isabela miała plan, który obejmował całowanie przegranego jako nagrodę dla zwycięzcy. Anders nie mógł zgadnąć, czy kobieta chce upokorzyć go i wszystkich pechowców rozdania, ALBO po prostu poszukiwała wymówki, by móc pocałować każdego z ich grupy (oczywiście chodziło o tych, których jeszcze nie całowała).

Isabela tak często wygrywała, jak często Anders przegrywał. Jego twarz pokryła się czerwienią na myśl, co może go spotkać.

Odepchnął skargi Justice na tyle, by mógł skupić się na grze.

Pierwsza runda z nowymi zasadami poszła dla Andersa całkiem nieźle. Merrill przegrała i z zawiązanymi oczami skierowała się do małego pokoiku przy komnatach Varrica.

Był to nowy pomysł Isabeli, poza ideą pocałunków, a z minuty na minutę było coraz gorzej.

A więc Merrill siedziała w zupełnej ciemności – przynajmniej nic nie mogła zobaczyć – i czekała na zwycięzcę. Nie miała pojęcia, kto wejdzie do pokoju i musiała zgadnąć, kto ją pocałował.

Anders schował twarz w dłoniach, gdy usłyszała ten dodatkowy pomysł Varrica. Cholerny krasnolud robił notatki przez cały wieczór i Anders uważał, że mężczyzna był o wiele bardziej trzeźwy, niż się wydawało.

Po tym, jak Merrill została uwięziona w komnacie, oczywiście wygrała Isabela. Kobieta skoczyła z krzesła jak lwica goniąca za swoją zdobyczą, otworzyła drzwi i weszła do pokoju. Minęło zaledwie kilka chwil, gdy wróciła, a po minucie wyszła uśmiechnięta Merrill.

Elfka spojrzała po wszystkich i zatrzymała wzrok na twarzy Aveliny. 

\- To byłaś ty?

\- Co?! — Aveline wzdrygnęła się, a Donnic zaczął chichotać.

\- Cóż, prawie odgryzłaś mi wargi, więc pomyślałam, że to ty.

Większa część kompanii ryknęła śmiechem. Oprócz Aveliny. 

\- Dlaczego myślałaś, że tak bym zrobiła!!! To Isabela jest twoim podejrzanym! — jej twarz była równie czerwona, co włosy.

Anders zbladł. Jeśli pocałunki Isabeli były tak… brutalne jak mówiła Merrill, to on naprawdę nie chciał przegrać w kolejne rundzie.

Jedno spojrzenie na innych potwierdziło, że Sebastian i (ku jego zaskoczeniu) Fenris, choć przed chwilą rwali się do gry, teraz nie bardzo chcieli w niej uczestniczyć.

\- Czas na kolejną rundę! — Hawke pochyliła się i rozdała karty.

Anders widział, jak szepcze coś do Varrica i zdecydowanie nie spodobało się mu to. Byli królem i królową głupich pomysłów, a on obiecał sobie, że nie będzie kolejnym, któremu zasłonią oczy.

Jakoś los tym razem mu sprzyjał. Nie miał najlepszych kart, ale były wystarczająco dobre, by go uratować. Przynajmniej tak uważał. Kilka antagonizmów i drinków wypitych przez kompanów później, Varric rzucił ostatnią kartę na stół.

\- Ojjj, odpadam. Wygląda na to, że tym razem przegrałem — mrugnął w stronę Hawke, zanim Isabela wyprowadziła go ślepego za drzwi.

Podejrzenia Andersa wzrosły. Czyżby mylił się na temat słów, jakie wymienili Varric i Hawke? Varric nigdy nie przegrywał… chyba, że miał w tym cel…

Gra skończyła się wygraną Hawke. Z największym uśmiechem, jaki Anders kiedykolwiek mógł ujrzeć na jej twarzy, poszła do pokoiku Varrica i zniknęła w nim.

Chwilę im zajęło, nim się pojawili. Jeszcze trochę dłużej i Anders poszedłby sprawdzić, czy wciąż żyją.

Po pocałunku Isabela i Merrill zaczęły prowadzić ze sobą ożywioną rozmowę. Rumieniec na twarzy Merrill zdradzał, że Isabela próbuje uwieść elfiego maga. Wyglądało na to, że się jej udało.

Aveline i Donnic próbowali cicho rozmawiać ze sobą o tym, jak bardzo są zakochani; ale z powodu alkoholu i ciszy w pokoju Anders mógł usłyszeć każde ich słowo. Przynajmniej Donnic bawił się świetnie!

Sebastian wyglądał zbyt blado, by się dobrze czuć. Anders chciał spytać go, czy może potrzebuje pomocy, kiedy zauważył spojrzenie Fenrisa. Elf szybko odwrócił się i pochłoną kolejną lampę wina. Jego twarz wyrażała skupienie.

Anders pokręcił głową. Przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że zobaczył zmartwienie na twarzy Fenrisa, skierowane ku niemu – ze wszystkich ludzi! Ale to niemożliwe. Elf nigdy – NIGDY – nie martwiłby się o Andersa... nawet nie zainteresowałby się, czy mag wciąż żyje. Anders musiał go złapać na zastanawianiu się nad czymś innym. Pewnie myślał o Hawke. Ona i krasnolud bardzo długo siedzieli w pokoju. Anders podejrzewał, że Fenris był zazdrosny i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. Och, ten cholerny elf tak dobrze ukrywał swoje uczucia, że Hawke nawet by ich nie zauważyła, gdyby ten wymalował krwią całe Górne Miasto. Przynajmniej nie w towarzystwie Varrica.

Wyszli z pokoju razem, uśmiechając się jak idioci. „Nie muszę zgadywać. Tylko Czempion może tak dobrze całować!” Radość Varrica była zbyt widoczna i przypomniała Andersowi, że to jeszcze nie koniec gry.

Reszta osób była spita. Nie było co do tego wątpliwości. Jednak by nie mogli dalej grać, czy choć nie byli w stanie utrzymać kart, potrzeba było co najmniej trzech kolejek.

Mimo to Anders nie chciał ich zostawić.

Możesz wyjść, powiedział do siebie. Mógł spróbować wyjść i nie stracić przy tym twarzy. WĄTPLIWE. Potężny szept przewinął się przez jego umysł i znów pozbawił Andersa jego pewności. 

\- Dziękuję ci bardzo — mruknął gniewnie, gdy karty zostały rozdane.

\- Och, czyżbyś dostał same plewy, Blondynku? — Isabela odwróciła się w jego stronę z błyskiem w oku, biorąc frustrację Andersa za spowodowaną kartami. — To będę mieć okazję pieścić naszego uzdrowiciela?! — roześmiała się i pocałowała protestującą Merrill w policzek. — Nie możesz uciekać przede mną wiecznie, Anders! Zbyt długo miałeś farta!

Pokerowa twarz Andersa, powoli znikająca przy trzeciej rundzie, całkowicie opadła i musiał wyglądać na trochę przerażonego, skoro reszta grupy się śmiała.

\- To nie takie złe, Blondynku! Chyba że boisz się całować! — przerwał Varric.

\- NIE boję się całować! — powiedział rozzłoszczony Anders.

\- I doskonale, a teraz graj, twoja kolej! — krasnolud tylko się uśmiechnął, a Isabela pochyliła się i uśmiechnęła z wyższością.

Anders gorzko pożałował, że był tak zdenerwowany, gdyż jego umiejętności gry na pewno nie były wybitne bez współpracy ze strony mózgu.

Po kilku rozdaniach było jasne, że jego plan nieprzegrywania, zawiódł spektakularnie.  
Westchnął w rozpaczy, kiedy inni zauważyli, jak wspaniale mu idzie.

\- Oooch, to będzie tak dobre! — zachichotała Izabela szaleńczo. Zawiązała Andersowi oczy i poprowadziła w stronę drzwi. „Za chwilę wrócę, uzdrowicielu!

Anders mógł prawie poczuć jej uśmiech, gdy posadziła go na krześle i wyszła, zamykając drzwi.

Westchnął i spróbował zaakceptować swój los.

TO JEST NIEGODNE, ANDERS!

\- Wiem… Po prostu wytrzymaj.

Anders miał dość kłótni z Justice na temat moralności i właściwego zachowania, ale nie mógł przed tym uciec, tak samo, jak przed Sebastianem. Ten drugi dawał sobie spokój, jeśli odpowiedź mężczyzny była wystarczająca. Ale Justice, stary, dobry Justice nigdy mu nie odpuszczał.

Anders znieruchomiał, gdy usłyszał otwieranie i zamykanie drzwi i towarzyszący temu ryk śmiechu w pokoju obok. 

No super. To byłoby na tyle.

Będzie siedział całkowicie nieruchomo, nie da satysfakcji Isabeli z jego reakcją na to, co zrobi czy co będzie chciała zrobić. Anders przygotował się na najgorszy pocałunek jego życia – a przynajmniej najstraszniejszy.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. Anders czuł, że ktoś przed nim stoi. Już chciał rzucić wesoły komentarz, kiedy poczuł na ustach zaskakująco lekki pocałunek.

Był tak łagodny i ostrożny, nie tego się spodziewał. Znów napiął mięśnie. Całujący przerwał na chwilę, jakby niepewnie, jakby obawiał się czegoś.

Anders był totalnie zmieszany. Zaskoczony, i co dziwne smutny, że pocałunek już się skończył.

Nagle smukłe palce chwyciły tył głowy Andersa i tylko trochę pociągnęły mężczyznę do przodu.

Znów tam były, te strasznie miękkie usta i delikatne pocałunki. Napięcie opuściło Andersa i mężczyzna zrobił, co mógł, by stłumić odruch chwycenia tego, który go całował, by pogłębić pocałunek.

Jednak i tak to zrobił.

Anders poczuł płytki oddech na swoich ustach, a potem język całującego wsunął się w jego usta.

Było gorąco, jemu było gorąco. Anders mógł wyczuć śladową ilość wina, choć nie pił wina od lat. Ale teraz nie dbał o to.

Ten pocałunek był spektakularny!

Jego serce tłukło o żebra w zły i w dobry sposób, a on nie mógł skoncentrować się na niczym innym, niż na pocałunku.

Usłyszał pukanie do drzwi i pocałunek nagle się skończył.

Ktoś szybko przeszedł przez pokój, a drzwi w ciągu sekundy otwarły się i zamknęły.

Minęło chwila, nim Anders rozwiązał opaskę. Powiedzieć, że się zaczerwienił, byłoby wielkim niedopowiedzeniem. Wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów, zanim wszedł do pokoju, gdzie inni na niego czekali. Cokolwiek wstąpiło w Isabelę, nie miał zamiaru dać jej po sobie poznać, jak bardzo spodobał mu się ten pocałunek.

Kiedy Anders otworzył drzwi, wszyscy gapili się na niego. Przynajmniej mógł zobaczyć jak Varric i Isabele śmieją się nerwowo.

Po kolejnym głębokim westchnięciu Anders odezwał się, przełamując niewygodną ciszę:

\- Nieźle, Isabela… ale przynajmniej mogłaś sobie darować ten język!

Reakcja, która nastąpiła po tym wyznaniu zdecydowanie nie była taka, jak oczekiwał.

Isabela wybuchła śmiechem, przyklejona do Merrill, która patrzyła na Andersa takim wzrokiem, jakby ten nagle oznajmił, że pochwala magię krwi. Aveline, Donnic i Sebastian patrzyli na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Hawke również, choć jej twarz wyrażała niedowierzanie. Varric szybko zaczął robić na pergaminie notatki, po czym klepnął Fenrisa po plecach, głośno się śmiejąc.

\- Co w tym śmiesznego? — Anders był zmieszany i z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej zdenerwowany.

Usłyszał kolejną salwę śmiechu, nawet od tych, którzy spoglądali tępo na niego… i na Fenrisa.

\- Och, Blondynku, Isabela robiła co w jej mocy, ale to Fenris wygrał! — Varric rozpromienił się, gdy Anders nagle zamarł.

No oczywiście, że to nie była Isabela.

Jego żołądek nagle podskoczył, a on tylko wpatrywał się w Fenrisa, którego blada cera nagle zmieniła się na jasnoczerwoną.

\- Dobrze! — krzyknął elf. — Czy teraz jesteście zadowoleni! — wstał z siedzenia, spoglądając na wszystkich, tylko nie na Andersa.

\- Obawialiśmy się, że go tam zabijesz… a wygląda na to, że teraz musimy uważać, byś nie zacałował Andersa na śmierć! — pijana Hawke mówiła powoli, ale brzmiała na tak zadowoloną z siebie, że Anders nie mógł powstrzymać warknięcia na nią.

\- Pozwoliłaś JEMU wejść, choć wiedziałaś, że może mnie tam zabić!!! — rozczarowanie Andersa, o ile to było możliwe, się powiększyło.

Pocałował Fenrisa.

Albo inaczej, Fenris go pocałował. Mniej więcej na własną rękę. Mógł wejść do pokoju i powiedzieć Andersowi, że tego nie zrobi.

Ale zrobił.

Anders zarumienił się mocno.

Teraz Fenris wpatrywał się w niego. W jego oczach widniała złość, ból i coś jeszcze, co Anders nigdy nie zauważył.

\- Może powinienem! — wrzasnął i wyszedł z pokoju tak szybko, jak mógł.

Anders stał po prostu porażony, choć tysiące myśli pędziło przez jego umysł; każda coraz bardziej niepokojąca od poprzedniej. 

Jedna powolna myśl, którą Anders nie wzgardził mówiła, że nie miał nic przeciwko całowaniu elfa. Gwałtownie potrząsnął głową.

\- No i teraz go wystraszyłeś! — Isabela zrobiła minę zbitego psa. „Jak było? Po twoim wyglądzie widać, że było ci dobrze! Może powinnam poprosić Fenrisa o kilka wskazówek!” Jej uśmiech zmienił się w złośliwy grymas.

\- Nie zrobiłaś już wystarczająco? — spytał. Coś w Andersie załamało się i nie potrafił tego dokładnie wytłumaczyć. Dlaczego poczuł się zraniony ideą Isabeli proszącej o pocałunek Fenrisa, całującą… o nie. — Myślę, że wystarczy mi na dziś tej rozrywki! Dobranoc… dobranoc Donnic! Mam nadzieję, że nie zepsułem ci imprezy!

Anders wyszedł.

Nawet nie czekał, aż inni coś powiedzą. Musiał wydostać się z tego cholernego pokoju, z Pod Wisielcem… po prostu wyjść na zewnątrz.

Jego umysł (i Justice) szalał od różnych myśli i pomysłów, ale jedna irytująca myśl, ten pocałunek, wciąż się powtarzała. Ten cholerny pocałunek.

Anders nie miał pojęcia, co teraz zrobić.


	2. Chapter 2

Fenris nienawidził przyjęć. 

Cóż, właściwie to nie, ale one szybko wymykały się spod kontroli. Ich grupa była większa niż zazwyczaj. Aveline, Sebastian i Donnic przyłączyli się do nich w Pod Wisielcem na grę w karty, aby świętować urodziny Donnica. Proste.

A więc tak… nie.

To jasne, że pili. Fenris nie miał nic przeciwko piciu. Przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy był sam i nie miał na głowie zgrai głośnych… ludzi i maga krwi, jego kompanów, ciągle denerwujących go.

Oczywiście nie chcieli.

Prawdopodobnie,

Fenris nie dbał o to.

\- Po prostu wytrzymaj! — pomyślał nie po raz pierwszy tego wieczora. — Zrób to dla Hawke! Dla Donnica! Ten biedny człowiek nie wie, w co się wpakował!

Po prawdzie poślubił Avelinę, więc nie powinien być zaskoczony dziwnym zachowywaniem grupy. Fenris uśmiechnął się w myślach i ponownie napełnił kieliszek. Lubił wino Varrica. Krasnolud miał dobry gust. Ale Isabela.

Przez jakiś czas słuchaj pompatycznego przemówienia kobiety, a jej ostatni pomysł, by gra stała się bardziej… ciekawa (tak powiedziała, choć Fenris się z tym nie zgadzał), nie trafił w jego gust.

Zasugerowała – z małą poradą Varrica – żeby temu, kto przegra rundę zawiązać oczy i zaprowadzić go do pokoju, gdzie czekałby na zwycięzcę, który go pocałuje. Później przegrany musiał stawić czoła grupie i zgadnąć, kto go całował.

Pieruńsko głupi pomysł, ale Fenris nie miał nic przeciwko. Był dobry w karty i mógł uniknąć przegranej, jeśli by chciał. I uniknąć zaszczytu bycia zmuszonym do pocałowania największego pechowca z ich grupy.

Pierwsza runda minęła, z dużą ilością alkoholu i jeszcze większą ilością wypitego przez Fenrisa wina. Merrill była pierwszą, która czekała w niewielkim pokoju na spotkanie z przeznaczeniem.

Fenris warknął w myślach i patrzył, jak Isabela szybko biegnie do drzwi.

Kolejna lampka wina.

Może powinien spróbować wygrać choć raz. Ale kogo by tu pocałować. Rozejrzał się i prawie pożałował, że rozważał całowanie się z KIMKOLWIEK ze swoich towarzyszy.

Donnic i Aveline byli małżeństwem, Isabela i on mieli w przeszłości swoje chwile, jednak nie chciał tego powtórzyć (cóż, przynajmniej tego był pewien), Merrill była magiem krwi, Sebastian był zbyt pruderyjny, a Hawke ostatnio przejawiała wielkie zainteresowanie krasnoludem. Fenris uśmiechnął się między dwoma łykami wina.

Jego zauroczenie Hawke zamieniło się w potrzebę sprawowania nad nią pieczy. Nie tak, żeby ich przyjaciele zauważyli. Tylko dbania o nią. Jak o siostrę… albo tak, jak powinno się opiekować siostrą, która nie zdradziła go dla dobra byłego „właściciela”. Jego twarz zachmurzyła się i pociągnął wielki łyk wina.

To do całowania pozostał mu tylko Anders.

Fenris energicznie potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się tej myśli i natychmiast chwycił butelkę, aby napełnić kieliszek.

Merrill wróciła, podejrzewając Aveline i Fenris dołączył do zanoszących się śmiechem przyjaciół. Co za absurdalna insynuacja. Ale to cała Merrill. Gdyby nie była magiem krwi, Fenris mógłby ją nawet polubić. Czasami go nawet bawiła, choć nie dawał po sobie tego poznać.

To przez alkohol, pomyślał.

Następna runda była nieprzychylna dla Varrica, chociaż Fenris ze zdziwienia aż podniósł brwi. Varric nigdy nie przegrywał. Chyba że sam tego chciał.

Gdy chwilę później Hawke wygrała rundę, Fenris poczuł zadowolenie, że jego obserwacje i podejrzenia się sprawdziły. Coś się między ich liderką a gawędziarskim krasnoludem kroiło.

Podczas gdy oboje byli nieobecni, Fenris zerknął na notatki Varrica.

Ostatnio Hawke i inni uczyli go czytać i pisać, więc automatycznie czytał wszystko, co znalazł. Litery prawie biły go po oczach. Kiedy mijał znak, widział okładkę książki czy cokolwiek innego, Fenris czytał bez zastanowienia.

Charakter pisma Varrica był dość schludny, więc Fenris mógł zrozumieć większość zapisany słów. Dopóki nie przeczytał ostatniego zdania.

„Mag jest cały zielony, jeszcze nie przegrał, albo się poprawił, albo ma farta. Możliwy jako postać opowieści…”

Fenris nie czytał dalej, tylko spojrzał na Andersa. Faktycznie wyglądał trochę blado. I, jak mówiła notatka Varrica, dzisiejszego wieczoru mężczyzna nie przegrał żadnej rundy. To było nietypowe. Kiedy Isabela zasugerowała tę głupią grę w pocałunki, Fenris był pewien, że chce dorwać Andersa. Flirtowała z nim od tygodni, wciąż bez powodzenia. Teraz wydawała się być zajętą Merrill, choć Anders wciąż wyglądał na przerażonego.

Mag przez cały wieczór niewiele mówił, tylko patrzył z desperacją w swoje karty. Nie, żeby Fenris go obserwował, nigdy nie przyglądałby się plugawcowi. Ale ten alkohol…

Fenris westchnął, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zmęczenie.

W tym momencie Anders postanowił na niego spojrzeć. Kiedy ich oczy spotkały się, Fenris tak szybko, jak to możliwe odwrócił się i chwycił kieliszek, by go wypić.

Cholera!

Fenris był szczęśliwy, że zaraz po tym Varric wszedł do pokoju razem z Hawke i oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem. Mogli wznowić grę, a on mógł udawać, że nigdy nie martwił się o maga.

Przenigdy.

Decyzja Fenrisa, o nieinteresowaniu się magiem została szybko poddana próbie, kiedy usłyszał jego gniewny szept o kiepskich kartach.

W chwili, gdy Isabela nachyliła się z drapieżnym spojrzeniem w stronę Andersa, Fenris chciał skoczyć między nich. Anders wyglądał jak przerażony kociak.

Choć nie ruszył się z miejsca i po prostu wziął kolejny łyk wina. To przez alkohol, wmawiał sobie.

Runda minęła jak zwykle. Dla niego poszła całkiem nieźle, a dla maga zdecydowanie źle.

Kiedy stało się jasne, że Anders przegra, mag oparł głowę o blat stołu.

Fenris mu współczuł, tym bardziej, kiedy po jego przegranej Isabela szybko pojawiła się obok niego, by zasłonić mu oczy. Jej uśmiech; Fenris nie mógł powiedzieć, kiedy ostatni raz widział, by ktoś się uśmiechał w tak zakłamany sposób. Nie wiedział, czy to była chwila w której kobieta zasłoniła oczy Andersowi, czy też głodny wzrok Isabeli przyklejony do maga, ale Fenris zdecydował, że w tej rundzie ją pokona. 

Gdy tylko Isabela usiadła, by skończyć grę, Fenris zaczął się jej przyglądać. Jego wino znów było puste… ile właściwie wypił? Tylko Stwórca wiedział.

Kiedy Fenris wyłożył ostatnią kartę, pokonując przy tym Isabelę, uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

\- Przegrałaś!

Nie zwracając uwagę na innych, Fenris wstał i podszedł do drzwi. Właśnie wtedy, gdy miał wejść, usłyszał za sobą śmiech. Zamknął drzwi i był sam na sam w pokoju z Andersem, spodziewającym się pocałunku.

Kiedy puścił klamkę, Fenris zamarł.

Co on sobie myślał?!

Pewnie nic.

Nadal to wina alkoholu.

Ale on po prostu nie chciał, by Isabela położyła swoje łapska na Andersie. Potrząsnął głową, by pozbyć się mętliku w głowie, którego teraz nie mógł zdzierżyć.

Przez kilka sekund Fenris po prostu stał nieruchowo i wpatrywał się w Andersa, który wyglądał na tak samo zranionego i przerażonego jak wcześniej, o ile nie pogorszyło mu się.

Fenris poczuł względem Andersa żal, który prawie natychmiast został zastąpiony złością. Skierowaną na siebie.

Po prostu pocałuj go i wyjdź!

To sobie powiedział, kiedy ruszył do przodu. Tak właśnie myślał, gdy zniżył twarz i zaczął się martwić, co może sobie jeszcze pomyśleć, gdy jego usta spotkały usta maga.

To było… miłe.

Nie całował się z nikim, odkąd Isabela go nie pocałowała jakoś rok temu albo dwa… nie pamiętał dokładnie.

Fenris prawie obawiał się całować Andersa. Kiedy tylko ich wargi dotknęły się, poczuł… coś. Lekkie mrowienie w piersi, którego wcześniej nie było; może to wina alkoholu podsunął mu umysł. Kiedy poczuł, jak Anders nieruchomieje, nagle elf zrozumiał.

Odsunął się na chwilę i spojrzał na Andersa zszokowany. Co on wyprawia? Dlaczego całuje tego… maga? Chyba że… teraz się tym nie przejmował. Gdy tylko wyprostował się, poczuł, że czegoś mu brakuje. Kogoś?

Tylko ten alkohol!

Fenris potrząsnął głową, choć jego dłoń już wędrowała na tył głowy Andersa, niszcząc przy tym jego kucyk, i pociągnął maga w swoją stronę. 

Tam! To dziwne uczucie, które zaatakowało go chwilę temu, powrócił. Czy wróciło silniejsze niż przed chwilą? Fenris nie potrafił odpowiedzieć.

Tylko alkohol…

Fenris poczuł na twarzy ciepły oddech Andersa. Nigdy nie był tak blisko maga. Czy zawsze tak bardzo pachniał ziołami? Lubił to, tak jakoś.

W przypływie impulsu, by sprawdzić, czy Anders faktycznie smakuje jak uzdrowienie, Fenris ostrożnie wsunął język do ust Andersa, co sprawiło, że mężczyzna westchnął. Fenris uśmiechnąłby się, gdyby nie był zajęty całowaniem tego durnego maga. 

Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi, a odsuwając się Fenris prawie podskoczył. Co on robi?! Jego oczy rozszerzyły się z paniki i niedowierzania, a on opuścił pokój tak szybko, jak tylko to było możliwe. 

Gdy jego dłoń dotknęła klamki, twarz Fenrisa przybrała swój normalny wyraz. Choć może była trochę mniej gburowata niż zwykle.

Usiadł, nie spoglądając na innych, którzy patrzyli na niego z oczekiwaniem. Pytanie Varrica „Jak było?” zignorował, jak samo, jak i nieco zatroskaną Hawke, która dopytywała, czy Anders wciąż żyje.

Chwilę później Anders wyszedł z pokoju i zderzył się z kompletną ciszą.

Jakim cudem i dlaczego ta banda pijaków – nie licząc jego, oczywiście – postanowiła milczeć, gdy Anders wrócił, Fenris nie miał w tej chwili pojęcia.

Prawdopodobnie alkohol…

Fenris nie patrzył na niego, wyglądającego jak zdezorientowany kociak – zawsze wyglądał jak kociak. A niech cholera cię, alkoholu!

\- Nieźle, Isabela… ale przynajmniej mogłaś sobie darować ten język!

Fenris poderwał twarz. Przewiercał wzrokiem Andersa.

Mag nie wiedział, że to on?! Oczywiście, że nie, przecież miał zasłonięte oczy. Anders uważał, że to była Isabela. Coś na tę myśl podskoczył w żołądku Fenrisa. Więc jednak Anders nie chciał oddać jego pocałunku. Mag był przekonany, że całuję piratkę.

Wir chaotycznych myśli pojawił się w umyśle Fenrisa i mężczyzna nie zauważył nawet, że Varric poklepał go po plecach, śmiejąc się przy tym, póki…

\- Co w tym śmiesznego!? — Anders brzmiał na zmieszanego i zirytowanego jeszcze bardziej, gdy reszta grupy zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Och, Blondynku, Isabela robiła co w jej mocy, ale to Fenris wygrał!

Fenris odwrócił się i spojrzał na Varrika.

A NIECH CIĘ CHOLERA, KRASNOLUDZIE!

Czuł, że się rumieni, choć nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy to ze wstydu, czy ze złości.

Prawdopodobnie alkohol?

On na pewno nie miał tego na myśli. Na pewno nie! Zły, w pośpiechu podniósł się i trochę zakołysał.

Na pewno wina alkoholu.

\- Dobrze! — krzyknął na wszystkich. — Czy teraz jesteście zadowoleni?!

Wszyscy byli albo zbyt oszołomieni, by odpowiedzieć, albo wciąż zanosili się śmiechem. Hawke, wyraźnie pijania powiedziała.

\- Obawialiśmy się, że go tam zabijesz… a wygląda na to, że teraz musimy uważać, byś nie zacałował Andersa na śmierć!

Nim Fenris mógł jej wykrzyczeć, że nie zabija swoich towarzyszy od tak, Anders wykrzyczał:

  
\- Pozwoliłaś JEMU wejść, choć wiedziałaś, że może mnie tam zabić!!!

Wszystko, co Fenris chciał powiedzieć, rozpłynęło się. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Anders pomyślał, iż mógłby coś takiego zrobić. Tak bez powodu. Lawina sprzecznych uczuć ogarnęła Fenrisa i nie mógł zrobić nic innego, poza wpatrywaniem się w Andersa. To było za dużo. Nie mógł myśleć. Cholerny alkohol. Cholerny mag.

\- Może powinienem! — wykrzyczał, przypływie impulsu, pierwszą myśl, jaka przyszła mu do głowy. 

Nie chciał stawić czoła reszcie grup. Nie chciał stawić czoła magowi.

Fenris wyszedł. Potrącił swój na wpół pusty kieliszek do wina i uciekł, wgłąb Górnego Miasta, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Cholerny mag! Cholerny Anders! Cholerny głupi pocałunek! Nie powinien tego robić, nigdy! Cóż, myślał tak przez chwilę, choć nawet przez chwilę w to nie wierzył.

Tak naprawdę to nie miałby nic przeciwko, aby znów to powtórzyć.


	3. Chapter 3

Anders stanął przez zrujnowaną rezydencją, którą Fenris nazywał swoim domem. Nawet nie wiedział, jak ze wszystkich miejsc mógł skończyć tutaj. Dopiero co wyszedł z Pod Wisielcem i w jakiś sposób nogi same go tu zaprowadziły. Cóż, może nie ‘w jakiś sposób’. Anders miał wrażenie, że powinien porozmawiać z Fenrisem. Wkrótce. I nie lubił, kiedy walka czy kłótnia była przez dłuższy czas nierozstrzygnięta. Jednak teraz, gdy stał przed wielgachnymi drewniany drzwiami, poczuł się nieswojo. Czy Fenris będzie chciał z nim rozmawiać, czy po prostu wyrzuci go z domu… jeśli ma szczęście, to tylko wyrzuci.

Westchnął i zapukał do drzwi. Nie warto było teraz uciekać. Równie dobrze mógł to po prostu załatwić.

Nikt nie odpowiedział.

Anders znów zapukał.

Gdy nadal nic nie usłyszał, popchnął drzwi i wszedł do zaciemnionego holu.

\- Fenris? — jego głos odbił się echem po pustym pomieszczeniu. Ale wciąż nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Czyżby Anders się pomylił? Czy Fenrisa tu jednak nie było?

\- Fenris? Wiem, że tu jesteś! — zrobił kilka kroków w głąb pokoju. 

Anders czuł się trochę głupio, no bo co, jeśli elfa naprawdę nie było w domu? Usłyszał cichy ruch na schodach. Nim zdążył odwrócić się w tym kierunku, Fernis już stał przed nim, jego tatuaż z lyrium świecił jaskrawo. Jego twarzy wykrzywiał grymas i Anders nigdy go takim nie widział.

-Czego-ode-mnie-chcesz?! — Fenris wyraźnie zaakcentował przerwę między słowami.

Anders święcie wierzył, że za parę minut będzie martwy, gdyż nie spodziewał się aż tak wściekłego Fenrisa.

W desperackiej próbie przedłużenia swojego życia, choć na chwilę, Anders podniósł ręce w geście obrony. 

\- Chcę tylko porozmawiać…

Blask lyrium nieco zbladł, a Fenris nie wyglądał już jak wilk, chcący rozszarpać gardło Andersa. Mag miał nadzieję, że dobrze odczytał przesłanki.Westchnął. 

\- Dziękuje za ocalenie mnie od Isabeli…

Ten komentarz wyraźnie zdezorientował Fenrisa, a jego brwi zmarszczyły się bardziej. Czy to alkohol, czy mag faktycznie mu podziękował?

\- Wybacz, jeżeli cię zawstydziłem… — Anders znów westchnął. — To było tak mylące… Spodziewałem się, że Isabela będzie gnębić mnie przez cały wieczór i kiedy wszedłeś do pokoju… po prostu nie wyobrażałem sobie, że ktoś mógł ją pokonać. Tym bardziej nie spodziewałem się, że ty… — zaśmiał się nerwowo, choć zabrzmiało to bardziej desperacko, niż zamierzał.

\- Nie mogłem Isabeli na to pozwolić. Sposób, w jaki na ciebie patrzyła, był okropny… — Fenris nagle uciął. To tylko alkohol, wmawiał sobie. Zatem dlaczego czuł, że się rumieni?

\- Więc naprawdę się o mnie martwiłeś… A ja myślałem, że wyolbrzymiam — Anders przeczesał włosy dłonią, patrząc na elfa. Twarz Fenrisa wydawała się być lekko... zarumieniona, a on sam unikał wzroku Andersa.

Bez wcześniejszego napięcia pełnego agresji, nerwowość opuściła Andersa i uśmiech rozświetlił całą twarz mężczyzny. Był pewien, że prędzej czy później tego pożałuje i elf będzie mu dokuczał, ale nie mógł się oprzeć. Anders poczuł się trochę bardziej odważny przed elfem niż zwykle. 

\- Więc… podobało mi się. Nawet, teraz gdy już wiem, że to nie była nasza niegrzeczna dziewczynka.

Głowa Fenrisa poderwała się i mężczyzna intensywnie spojrzał na maga.

\- Mam na myśli pocałunek — dodał pospiesznie Anders.

Wraz z uśmiechem powiększającym się na twarzy Andersa, rumieńce Fenrisa powiększały się. Czy ten cholerny mag powiedział to, co przed chwilą usłyszał?

Nie, on tylko się drażnił. On zawsze się drażnił. Z całą pewnością chciał się zemścić na Fenrisie za bycie słabym i zauroczenie magiem… Na myśl o tym oczy Fenrisa się rozszerzyły.

Chociaż próbował się uspokoić, krzycząc w myślach „To tylko przez alkohol!”, nie mógł dalej udawać. Pomimo upojenia winem Fenris mógł poczuć, jak jego serce bije szybciej na wspomnienie pocałunku. To, że Anders stał tak blisko, wcale nie pomagało.

Fasta vass… nie, naprawdę nie pomagało!

Uśmiech Andersa zniknął, kiedy zobaczył wewnętrzną walkę Fenrisa. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, co się dokładnie dzieje, wiedział jedynie, że elf wydawał się przeżywać męczarnie.

Obudził się w nim instynkt uzdrowiciela i zanim zauważył co robi, wyciągał już dłonie w stronę elfa. Jedną ręką chwycił chwiejącego się, pijanego Fenrisa, a drugą dłonią sprawdził puls na jego szyi. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? Czujesz się chory?

Anders próbował zamaskować rumieniec wynikający z bliskości Fenrisa i starał się zachować twarz profesjonalisty. Justice po usłyszeniu rozpaczliwej prośby Andersa o spokój roześmiał się sucho, gdzieś z zakamarka jego umysłu.

Przez krótką chwilę, wydającą się dla Fenrisa wiecznością, elf wpatrywał się w maga. Wtedy coś pchnęło go do działania.

Zdecydowanie nie było to alkohol.

Elf podciągnął się i objął ramionami szyję Andersa, jednym ruchem pociągając go w dół.

Nie minęła nawet sekunda, gdy wargi elfa dotknęły ust maga trzeci razie tej nocy, a dziwny trzepot w sercu Fenrisa nagle odżył.

Nie oszukiwał się. Nie zrzucał winy na alkohol. Całowanie maga było zdecydowanie czymś dobrym, tak, jak zapamiętał to jego mózg.

Anders był kompletnie zaskoczony, kiedy elf nagle przyciągnął go do siebie i wpił się zachłannie w jego usta.

To nie było w porządku… a może było?

Fenris był pijany… prawda?

Zmieszanie Andersa walczyło z chęcią kontynuowania pocałunku z elfem.

Dlaczego ten głupi elf to zrobił? Nikt go nie przymusił, nie przegrał żadnego zakładu, a jednak nadal tam był. Stał w środku głównego holu i całował go, jakby nie robił tego przez wieki, co ze strony Andersa było po części prawdą.

Z jednym wyjątkiem… Fenris nie mógł zdzierżyć Andersa.

Odkąd Anders sięgał pamięcią, co było dość trudne z obecnym stanem jego umysłu, nie byli nawet przyjaciółmi czy chociaż dobrymi znajomymi. Raczej niechętnie chwycił twarz Fenrisa w swoje dłonie i odsunął ją nieco. 

\- Fenris… Bardzo lubię zmianę w naszych relacjach, ale… jesteś pijany. Nie chcę tego wykorzystać…

Nagle zaskoczona twarz Fenrisa zamieniła się w nadąsaną, i mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

\- Przysięgam, że jeśli nie pozwolisz mi się pocałować, magu, to pożałujesz, że faktycznie nie jestem pijany!

Elf znów się przybliżył, jego umysł był nad wyraz spokojny. To było szalone i surrealistyczne, ale był tego pewien jak niczego innego. Chciał całować tego cholernego maga… najlepiej przez cały czas.

\- Anders… Proszę!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Od autora] No i gotowe... Jestem bardzo kiepska w pisaniu notatek, więc musicie wytrzymać.  
> To mój pierwszy Anders/Fenris fanfik... nigdy... Więc mam nadzieję, że się wam podobał. Myślę, że głupstwem nie byłoby podzielenie się nim ze światem. Wybaczcie! Zatrzymanie go dla siebie było głupiutkie! W przyszłości, możliwe, że będzie więcej taki utworów, w większości z Anders/Fenris *kaszle* ;)
> 
> Chcę usłyszeć twoje myśli ;)
> 
> kittenmage (tak, nawet nasze imiona są głupiutkie i przewidywalne)
> 
> Uznanie za betowanie leci do oldgrumpywizard (http://archiveofourown.org/users/oldgrumpywizard/pseuds/oldgrumpywizard) (beta przeprowadzona już po publikacji, wybaczcie, byłam zbyt podekscytowana, żeby czekać! Małe błędy na mój koszt XD).


End file.
